Random City
Random City is the best city ever! It is big. It is nxt to AWSONESS CTIY, WHICH IS ALSO BIG!!! Places Resturants *Mochlum's Mochas *Tornadospeed Bakery *Kh Kafe *JA22 *We Top Pizzas With Pizza *Fruit Fort Fruit Food *Freddy Kruger's Chinese Restaurant *McDonald's *The Egg-Nog Place *Krusty Burger Stores *Hyrule Market *Teh Meme Store *Random's Mini-Mart *The Hat Store *Gaming in the System Gaming Store *Epic Toy Place *Optimus Prime Auto Shop *Aperture Science: Random *The Random House of Random-ness *Random Farmer's Market! *Random Computer Store *Wal-Mart *Random Convenience Store *Ghostos Video Game Merchandise Store *The Random Shop of Random *Toys "Я" Us *Fresh Drinks *Brothers: The Endless Adventure *K-Mart *Justice & Brothers *Kids "R" Us *Babies "R" Us *Justice: Just for Girls *Random Cereal Shop *Polandball Shop *Random Aquatics *The Anti-ThomasKong Shop *Nevada Supermall. Services and St00f *Random Barber Shop *Random Towers *Random-ness School *Barber Barbarians *Denture Time Dentists *WWER Hospital *Inventin' Place *The Face Banks Bank *Random-ness Museum *The Random Mall *Teh Random Airport *Random-ness Library *Derpy's Mail and Muffins *Random City Disco Ball *Steve's Pleasure Palace *National Weather Service *The Random City Dome *Random City Convention Center *The Big Cash Money *Random Region Motor Speedway *Six Flags over Random City *DiaGoll Stadium *Random City Railroad Museum *Random Region Railroad *MasGaling Mall *Heavy's Pootis Palace Companies *Random-ness Cable *Random-ness Portal Plumbing *The Random Police Force *Random-ness Animation Pictures *MasGaling Studios RC Citizens *Agent P rocks2272 *Alternate Phineas/Religious Hero *Bazinga 9000 *CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1/Talking Zebra/Gaepora/Alternate Gaepora *CompliensCreator00 *Faves3000 *Fredthefish *Gray Pea Shooter *Squirrel719 *J.Severe *Kh2cool *WageGannon6 *MegaToon1234 *Livin' in a fun house *Logankart2000 *Luigirules33 *Mochlum *Numbuh400 *Omernoy121 *P&F57212 *Redsox1099 *SonicAndKnuckles *Thatanimeguy *Tornadospeed *Ultimatehero *NermalTheBunny *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jasimorty *Rawrlego *Bingbang32 *JBWikia9000 *AStranger195 *Ghosto *The Powerpuff Girls *the Animaniacs (all of them) *SpongeBob and all of his friends (even Plankton) *Meap *Mitch the Mustche *Major Monogram *Monty Monogram *Dat Stalker *Screwball *ADD UR FAVORITE FAKE CHARACTERS! *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic *Kirby *Phineas *Ferb *Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Protoman *Catdog *TECHNOLOGYPOOKIE! THE RAD POOKIE IN ALL OF CLUB PENGUIN!! Citizenship Infos Kh2cool *Job = Mochlum's agent,Famous actor,tv show writer, *Salary = $3000 per week *Home = Giant Mansion *Wife = I'm gonna have to think about that one *Kids = Micheal,Noah,Murphy *Schedule #7:00 AM:Wake UP #7:06 AM:Get ready #7:30 Eat Breakfast #8:00 Am:Drive to work #Go To Work #Go to work #go 2 work #go to work #7:30 Pm:Come home then stay up all night. #12:59 PM:Go to bed. #Do that for 40 years then die. Mochlum *Job = Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, waiter of Kh Kaffe, cashier of Teh Meme Store (summer job), food idea creator of James' Wrightsturaunt (when it needs ideas so not that often). *Salary = $300 for Mochlum's Mochas per week and $50 for Kh Kaffe per week. *Home = A Suburban Home *Wife = Pinkie Pie *Kids = Jeremy and Lily *Schedule: *#7:00 - 8:00 am = Waking Up, Getting Ready, Breakfest, blah blah blah... *#8:00 - 11:00 am = Kh Kaffe Waiter Shift *#11:00 - 11:30 pm = Lunch *#11:30 - 6:00 = Mochlum's Mochas Managing Shift *#7:00 - 10:00 = Family Time AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jobs = Co-Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, manager of The Random Mall, Owner/Manger of The Random House of Random-ness, a summer job which I can't name at this time, and the fry cook at Kh Kaffe *Salary = OVAR 9000 (lol so orginal) *Home = AN AWESOME HOUSE THAT IS BETTER THAN YOURS! *Fact: I is single. *puts on sunglasses* And I don't care. *I go to work/whatever BY FLYING (or taking a portal) *Schedule: Wake up at 7:05am, takes awhile for me to get up due to laziness. Eat Breakfast at 7:20am. Go To Work at 7:45 The Random House of Random-ness at 8:00am, until about 10:00am or so, then my friend Bob (or Faves, depending on the day) takes over. The Random Mall at 10:10am, until 11:11am. Mochlum's Mochas at 11:15am, until 1:25pm Kh Kaffe at 1:30pm, until 3:45pm (Summer Job: 3:45pm, until 4:02) Go Home at 4:05 (or 4:07) with my AWESOME FLYING CAR! Do stuff (play games, eat, watch TV, go to cartoon worlds, save the universe or the cartoon worlds, etc.) Go to bed at 10:55 (Late,huh?) THE END Tornadospeed *Jobs = Money Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, Owner of Tornadospeed Bakery, and Co-Manager of The Random Mall *Salary = $200 *Home = Semi-Luxur (Cross between Regular House and a Mansion) *Wife: Y I NO ABLE TO THINK OF SOME?? *Kids: DARN EET Y I NO ABLE TO THINK OF SOME?? *Scedule: *#7:00- Go to Work *#7:01- Go to Work *#7:02- Go to Work *#7:03- Go to Work *#7:04- Go to Work *#7:05- Go to Work *#7:06- Go to Work *#7:07- Go to Work *#7:08- Go to Work *#7:09- Go to Work *#7:10- Go to Work *#Want me to include the next 10 minutes? :D *Uh... more. CCs and Cream *Jobs = Manager of Hyrule Market *Salary = $∞ a yoktosecond *Home = Gigantic Complex Luxurious Suburban Household *Wife = Fi *Kids = A Goron, a Mogma, and a Kikwi (Don't ask...) *Schedule: *#7:00 am wakin' up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gonna have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seeing everything that time is goin'. Tickin' on and off, everybody's rushin'. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus. I see my friends! Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? *#7:45 we're driving on the highway, cruisin' so fast, want time to fly. Fun, fun. Think about fun. You know what it is. I got this, you got this. My friend is by my right, eh? I got this, you got this. Now you know it. Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? *Fact: All toasters toast toast! *Favorite place: A place that you'll never know. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Another fact: That boy stalks me. 0_o *One more fact: Laughter is the best medicine so... *pushes someone to the floor* BWAHAHA!!!- You fell down. *One more other fact: Ehh... S&K *Jobs = Founder of Random Library *Salary = $1090923109324092340983854895489548954895898756879568795678789856585674 *Home = Dunno its in Pallet Town instead of Random City *Wife = May *Kids = Ash,Jeremie,Jake,Luke,Tucker,Candice,Lucas,A pikachu,A charmander,A bulbasaur and a Squirtle *Schedule: #9:02- Work at Random Library #12:30- Play Pokemon White Version #2:00- Play Pokemon Platinum Version #3:30- Play Pokemon Gold Version #4:25- Play Pokemon Blue Version #4:59- Play more video games #5:10- Go to bed CC00 *Jobs - Waiter, and owner of James' Wrightsturaunt *Salary - $OVAH 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Home - Accumula Town Danville Chicken ****************Soup Avenue *Wife - Dunno..................... yet...................... DU DU DU! *Kids - Albert Wright, and Er uh.......................... Iym Wright? And Crazy Dave. WrightEveryTime Job: Store manager at the The Random Mall, Author, Founder of Wright's Right Salary: 1,000,000 dollars a year Home: 2nd class Mansion Wife: N/A Kids: Chris (adopted) Schedule: 1. 6:45 AM-Wake up 2. 6:48 AM-Breakfast 3. 7:00-Get dressed 4. 7:05- Play Call of Duty 5. 7:30-Go to work 5. 4:00 PM: Get home 6. 4:30- Watch TV 7. 5:00-Work on computer 8. 5:15- Work on stories 9. 5:30- Dinner 10. 5:45- TV 11. 6:00 Shower/Tub 12. 6:30 Call of Duty 13. 7:15- Read 14. 7:45- Stories 15. 8:15- Get in bed 16. 8:16: Read/iPod/Stories (VARIES) 17. 8:30: Go to sleep Logankart2000 Job: Owner of The Logankart2000 Channel and Teh Logan Store, Cashier Salary: $20 a half-hour :3 Home: 3 Story House (I hate fancy fancy stuff like Mansions :P) with indoor pool. Wife: N/A Kids: Webster, Nancy Thatanimeguy Schedule *7:15 AM Wake Up *8:40 AM- 2:17 PM Go to Work *2:58 PM- 4:00 PM Hang out with friends *4:15 PM- 5:15 PM Work Out *5:30 PM- 10:59 PM Hang around the house *11:00 PM Go to Sleep Color colded scedule (now in black and white) #6:00 AM Do stuff for James' Wrightsturaunt #10:00 APM Go to P&F's glasses store to work #PIKKA I've duisguised the time as a pikachu. #2:00 PM Eat at My Resturaunt #I'll add more. Livin' in a fun house's turn Job: none {C salary: $99999999999999999999999999999999 a zeptosecond {C house: the tower from the doof side of the moon {C wife: none {C kids: none {C schedule: #whatever-whatever wake up #whatever-whatever breakfast #whatever-whatever work #whatever-whatever lunch #whatever-whatever go home #whatever-whatever dinner #whatever-whatever get ready #whatever-whatever go to bed Redsox1099's Life Job: Cashier at Teh Meme Shop (except summer). Waiter and Mascot at the Kh Kaffe. Salary: INFINATE!!!!! :D House: Oscar's Trashcan Doofenshmirtz's Old House in the Suburbs! Wife: SINGLE AND LOVIN' IT!!!! :D Kids: None. Why? Read above. Schedule: *6:30 AM:Wake up the morning feeling like P Diddy. *8:30:Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, gonna hit the city! *8:31:Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Coke, cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comming back! *8:50:WORK. *12:00 PM: Eat! *12:30:STILL WORK. *3:00:Go home, and play video games! *6:00:Eat again! *7:00:Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up, tonight, I'mma fight 'till we see the sunlight! Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no, oh oh uh oh! Oh, oh uh oh! NermalTheBunny *Job: Kid *Salary: Many *Home: My House *Wife: N/A *Kids: Me! Schedule #7:00: Wake up #7:30: Have breakfast #8:00: Play #8:30: Go to school #2:25: School is over and I go home #3:00: Go on computer #5:30: Dinner #6:00: Go on computer more #9:00: Go to bed Agent P rocks2272 *Job: Baseball player; part time job at Random-ness library *Salary: 1,000,000 dollars. :P BEAT TAT SUCKA! *Home: A nice, roomy, humble apartment. *Significant Other: N/A *Kids: NUNE I HAZ NUNE *Fact: SMELLY POTATOES *Fact too: Hyrule Fryed Chicken! *Fact tres:Belly Dancing. Schedule 6:00 Get up and check e-mail and things 6:30 Take shower 7:00 Get dressed 8:00 Eat breakfast 9:00 Go to work 2:00 Come home 2:30 Sleep 3:00 Go on random-ness wiki and P+F wiki and fanon 5:00 Go on MapleStory 6:00 Dinner 6:30 Go on wiki even MOAR 7:30 Go on MapleStory MOAR 8:00 Read 9:00 Play board games 9:30 Go on wiki MOAR 9:45 Go make chiken 10:00 Go to bed JBWikia9000's Life ﻿ Job: Cashier at The Random Shop Of Random (except summer). Mascot at the Random City Dome. Salary: INFINATE!!!!! :D House: Oscar's Trashcan A Rainbow House. (lolz) =D Wife: I HAVE ONE AND LOVIN' IT!!!! :D Kids: None. Why? Read above. Schedule: *6:30 AM:Wake up the morning feeling like P Diddy. *8:30:Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, gonna hit the city! Wait... I don't have any. *8:31:Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Coke, cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comming back! *8:50:WORK. *12:00 PM: Eat! *12:30:STILL WORK. *3:00:Go home, and play video games! *6:00:Eat again! *7:00:Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up, tonight, I'mma fight 'till we see the sunlight! Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no, oh oh uh oh! Oh, oh uh oh! Ghosto *Job:Ghostos Video Game Merchandise Store *Kids:Nobody *Wife:Nobody *Schedule **7:00:Wake Up **7:30: Do Stuff **8:30:Go to Work **2:00: Go home **2:30:Play Minecraft **3:00: Make games on Sploder **3:30:Go on Randomness Wiki **5:30: Eat Dinner **7:00:Play Video Games **11:00:Go to bed *Salary:$999999999999999999999999999999999 a millesecond *Home:Mansion because i am so rich *Home rooms: **5 bathrooms **1 kitchen **8 floors **1 basement **9 bedrooms **1 indoor waterpark **1 outdoor waterpark **9 secret rooms **20 hallways **1 room full of everything I like **1 living room *Pets: **2 cats **4 yoshis **a dog **7 birds **a aquarium full of fish **2 snakes **3 turtles **2 lizards AStranger195 *Job: video game developer, CEO of MasGaling Studios *Income: ₱100,000,000,000+ monthly *Home: giant mansion *Wife: none *Kids: none *Schedule **4:00 AM: Wake up **4:01 AM: Take a shower **4:10 AM: Eat breakfast **4:40 AM: Play video games **6:00 AM: Drive to work **7:00 AM: Work **6:00 PM: Drive home **7:00 PM: Play video games **10:00 PM: Sleep. Squirrel719 *Main Job - Polandball Store Owner (11:00-6:00) Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays (Thursdays September to April) *Part Time Job - Random Aquatics (10:00-3:00) Fridays and Saturdays (April to September) *Income - April to September - ₱80,000 *Income - September to April - ₱75,000 PixelMiette *Job: Dying inside *Salary: I get paid 1000000000000000000000000000000000 Canadian dollars a millesecond for crying over TogaFuka *Home: Junko Enoshima's hair *Husband: King Douchebag himself, Togami *Children: Togami's disposable income Mah Schedule: *9:00am - Wake up and roast Starco shippers *9:30am - Eat lots of sushi and then choke it up and puke it out *10:00am - Beat some kids who are throwing tantrums at the local Wal-Mart *1:00pm - What City Map DONT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.... ok Epic Things About It *It's big. *It's awesome. Reason's for founding it FREE RANDOM-NESS. AND THE PURISUIT OF RANDOM. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random City